Austin and Ally It Up!
by BrittJ101
Summary: Rocky Blue, and Cece Jones go to Miami for vacation, and for a song. Basically another one of Cece's schemes to get the girls a spotlight dance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic ever. I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. Any suggestions or nice comments are welcome. My pen name is Britt J. so if you ever want to PM me just use that name. I really like the show Austin and Ally and I have been hooked on Shake it Up ever since my friend told me about it. There isn't much "Auslly" and NO "Trez" in this story. So those wanting a break from romance will enjoy the strong friendships in this story. The Shake It Up people will be in the later chapters. It is written from many different POVs so I hope it isn't too confusing. I will probably write more Shake It Up stories in the future and I will defiantly do more A&A, I also want to do some Star Wars Clone Wars stories and _maybe_ some Gallagher Girls stories. I hope you enjoy it! ~Britt**

I walked into the practice room. Ally wasn't there yet so I sat down at the piano. Her book was laying out. I knew better than to touch it (nothing good ever comes of it) so I just LOOKED at the pages that were strewn about. She must have been working on a new song. I read it and almost passed out. This was by FAR her best song ever! The lyrics were all so really great and the tune was amazing and super catchy.

"AUSTIN! Are you reading my book again?" Ally Dawson walked into the room looking tired and very angry.

"Just the song. It was laying out anyway. Please don't freak out. I didn't read anything else, I promise."

"Oh. Um… That song isn't for you." She said looking away.

"What? Who are you writing for now? Lemme guess… Oh I bet Dallas can sing too, and he's probably just AMAZING and you had to write a song for him and… and… Yeah." I could NOT lose Ally and her songs. I would be nothing without her.*****

"No. Austin, I write songs for you first, Dallas couldn't sing to save his life, and I'm not even dating him yet. We both think we should just be friends for a while." Ally explained.

"Ok, sorry for freaking out, but who did you write that song for?" I asked, completely comfused.

"A girl wrote to me. She said she's heard our songs and thought maybe I could help her with a tough situation."

"Ok, so what's wrong? 'Cause you do know when you write a song for one fan, then hundreds more are gonna want some too."

"I KNOW, Austin! But I would help a fan any day, and I know you would too. But the song's not just for her. She dances on a TV show called "Shake it Up, Chicago!" and she told the manager/host guy Gary Wilde that she would sing a new song for the show if she and her friend could have some "spotlight dance" thingy, and THEN her friend lied and said they knew Ally Dawson and that she would write the song." Ally said WAY too quickly too understand.

"Wow. They are crazy, in other words I already like 'em. And seriously, I LOVE Gary Wilde! The man's a genius!" I replied eagerly.

"Someone said genius?" Trish asked, walking in.

"Don't you have work?" Ally inquired.

"Yeah. But it's only my first job today, so I can get a new one later. What's up with you?"

"ALLY IS WRITING A SONG FOR SOME WACKADOO DANCERS!" Dez screamed. He was hanging upside down by his knees that appeared to be stuck to the ceiling.

"What's up bro?" I yelled up.

"ME!" Dez replied, cracking up.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, worried.

"Testing out my new super-glue. Why do you ask?" Suddenly Dez fell.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, and that, my friends, is why I wore a helmet, and also why I am NEVER doing that again." Dez said, brushing himself off. The knees of his pants were still stuck to the ceiling.

"That's one way to get ripped pants cheap." I said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Boys will be boys, and us girls are out of here." Trish said as we left to get some lunch. They figured Dez was okay, since he didn't land on his head.

"You guys better clean that up before we get back." Ally said sternly.

**So that is the end of my first chapter. The song Ally wrote will be revealed in the second chapter (Hint: it is a song sung by the pop group Savvy or the "Wannabes" from the TV show The Wannabes. Not a huge fan of that show but they are amazing singers. I will hopefully put the one song i wrote in later stories but for now i will use existing songs and pretend Ally wrote them). Yes, it probably isn't possible to stick your knees to the ceiling and it would be dumb to try but it seemed like a Dez thing to do :). **

***NOT a romantic statement.**

**Okay so I'm really annoyed that Dez and Trish don't have last names. I might just make some up. Next chapter will be from Rocky Blue's POV. Thanks ya'll.**


	2. Rocky's Singing Troubles

**So this is the second chapter. IK it is kinda short, but I will put chapter three up soon.~Britt**

I was literally shaking after my phone call with THE Ally Dawson.  
>"So?" My best friend Cece asked.<br>"Well, She said she finished writing the song! And better yet, she said we could MEET Austin Moon and that he could help me with my singing." I squealed.  
>"Wow, we sure are lucky your parents where planning on going to Miami anyway."<br>"You, Cece Jones, are lucky you get to come along." I replied.  
>"Rocky, you aren't still mad at me, are you?"<br>"Just a little. Cece, you have no idea how crazy you are sometimes."  
>"I'm really sorry. I didn't think Gary would actually believe us. I still can't believe Ally is really writing you a song."<br>"Can you sing just a little bit?"  
>"Okay, fine.<br>_The party never starts until I I arrive_  
><em>I 'be been waitin for this moment all night<em>  
><em>I came here to bring this place to life woah woah<em>  
><em>I'll be hittin the floor while you watching me you know<em>  
><em>I gotta a fire burnin up in me lets go I don't wanna wait so baby<em>  
><em>Dance with me now<em>"  
>"Yeah. That was a great song but some voice lessons wouldn't hurt ya."<br>"I know. I really can't hit the high notes."  
>"YET." said Cece, grinning<p>

Song is Dance with Me Now by Savvy  
>I DO NOT OWN!<p>

**I know Zendaya (Rocky) can sing in real life, but in the story it she is good but needs help on pitching. So yeah. I hope you guys liked it. Yes Cece and Rocky are obsessed with Austin but not in a romantic way. Chapter three will be here soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So here is chapter three. It is kinda short, but it is one of the better ones.~Britt**

"Rocky! Come ON! We are sooo gonna be late!" I half wailed , half screeched. Today we where meeting AUSTIN MOON, and Rocky was taking FOREVER! I mean, seriously, what are the chances of me and Rocky meeting a internet sensation, because of a letter (well Email actually, but seriously, who writes letters anymore?). Well I guess it's all because of me and my "stupid, crazy, and totally Cece schemes". Yay me! I feel kinda bad about putting Rocky in a hard spot with Gary, but now she gets to meet AUSTIN MOON and that Ally person, who totally trashed "The Helen Show" set. Well I would rather meet a soon to be popstar than a girl with crazy stage fright but ah well. So Rocky FINALLY got her hair done and we got Mr. Blue to drive us to Sonic Boom. We didn't see Austin or Ally, just some weird redhead trying to help some very angry customers.  
>"Some store." I muttered under my breath.<br>"They said they'd be here. Maybe we where pranked and they are getting this all on tape and are gonna sell it for thousands of dollars, or maybe Ally thinks I'm a loser or I was mean in my last email or..." While Rocky went on with her worrying, I told Mr. Blue he could go and that we'd call him when we where done. Strangely, he looked relieved. I mean really, who wouldn't want to meet AUSTIN MOON and that Ally kid. I looked around in the strangely thick crowd for any signs of Austin or Ally. I went over to a short (well I guess I really can't call anyone short.) person and asked:  
>"Hey. I'm Cece and this is Rocky and we where wondering if Austin Moon or Ally Dawson is around. We where supposed to meet them here about now."<br>"Oh, so you guys are the wackadoos from Chicago. I'm Trish, Austin's manager." She replied. "I will see if I can find them." She led us up some stairs at the back of the store to a door that said: REHEARSALS IN PROGRESS! PLEASE KNOCK! Trish completely ignored the sign and led us in. A small, brunette girl was playing piano while Austin sang some random words that did NOT rhyme.  
>"I don't really think that's a song. I know Dez wrote it for you, but uh... Maybe we could change it just a little." the girl (who I assumed was Ally) said. She turned around and then exclaimed:<br>"You two must be Cece Jones and Rocky Blue. I'm Ally Dawson and this is Austin Moon and you must have already met Trish."  
>"It is such an honor to meet you both." said Rocky, shaking both of their hands. I just walked over to Austin and said:<br>"What is your favorite food? What kind of socks do you wear? And do you or do you not eat broccoli?"  
>"My favorite food is pancakes, I wear Cozy Toe socks and I will NEVER eat broccoli AGAIN!" He replied without hesitation.<br>"Okay Rocky, he's the real Austin. We have not been pranked." I announced. For some reason everybody just laughed and Austin hugged me*****, which made me very happy.

**Stay tuned for chapter 4. (tomorrow maybe?)**

***Non romantically (i figure ya'll know by now that this is not a romantic story but I'm just making sure.)**

**Sorry about any bad grammer, i did this on a ipod so it might not be the best. So yeah i uploaded 2 chapters in 1 day but i had four chapters already written. If there is anything you guys think should happen, comment or send me a PM and i can see if i can put it in :). Ideas and comments are apreciated. The song Rocky sings (as you saw in the last chapter) was written and performed by a really cool band called Savvy. They used to do a TV show called The Wannabes (I think its pretty popular in Australia.) and are really amazing vocalists (I encourage you to check out the song [don't worry, its clean, as will be all the songs i use in my stories]). **BTW: there is gonna be an interesting plot twist :)****


	4. High note problems

**Chapter 4 is here! I want to thank everybody who comments and supports me! It means so much to me. I am really enjoying writing this story and hope to do more :). So this one has a bit of a plot twist and a new problem. **

I missed the high note, AGAIN.  
>"It's alright. C'mon Rocky, you'll get it." Austin encouraged.<br>"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a singer. Maybe I should stick to dancing. People can't be good at singing AND dancing, right?"  
>"Wrong! I can sing and dance. So can lots of stars. You DANCE to MUSIC. I got it! Maybe you should dance and sing at the same time!" He said eagerly.<br>"Oh. I don't know. I might damage my vocal chords or twist my-"  
>"Who cares? Take a chance Rocky! Channel your inner Cece!" He turned the music on. "Okay... Start!" And it worked! I could actually hit the high notes while dancing! Cece and Ally came back from their lunch break.<br>"Wow!" Ally exclaimed "That sounds amazing!"  
>"What did you DO Austin?" Cece asked.<br>"I didn't do anything. It was all Rocky Blue." He replied.  
>"What did Rocky do now?" asked the tall guy who was entering the room.<br>"Nothing bad. She's just a great singer!" Austin said with a goofy smile.  
>"Well it DOES kinda run in the family." the guy said, adjusting the purple tie that was over a black tee shirt "I'm Ty Blue, Rocky's brother. You must be Austin, and this lovely lady<strong>*<strong> must be Ally." Ally blushed really red and Austin replied:  
>"Yeah. Nice to meet you."<br>"I've seen your moves on TV. And no offense, but man, you need some more choregraphy in your music videos." Ty said.  
>"Yeah, I know. I have five moves maybe. Wanna go get some lunch and talk music and dance and stuff?"<br>"Sounds great. I wanna be a rapper someday, so any musical help would be much appreciated."  
>"Ally, do you and the girls be needing me?" Austin asked.<br>"No. YouI've done your job." Ally replied.  
>"Thanks so much Austin!" I called as the boy's left.<br>"Any time!" He yelled back.  
>"Now that the boys are gone... WE CAN HAVE A DANCE PARTY!" Cece yelled. And so they started dancing. Ally danced rather badly, especially compared to me and Cece, but we had fun anyway.<br>MEANWHILE  
>Dez was watching Austin and Ty leave. He turned to Trish.<br>"Austin didn't even acknowledge me." Dez said sadly.  
>"The guy's from Chicago. He'll be gone in a few days anyway. Austin just wants to get to know him before he leaves." Trish replied.<br>"Okay if you're sure..." Dez said uncertainly.

**So the plot twist is Austin abandoning Dez. Poor Dez is gonna be real sad because Austin is gonna hang out with Ty a LOT. So i am thinking about making a story called Dez's Great Adventure (no idea what the adventure will be buy hey its Dez how hard can it be?) after i finish this story. I'm thinkin about doing a VERY different type of Austin and Ally story. Not super romantic or anything (plus they will be a lot older) but just a nice, sweet story. Basically, Austin and Ally got in a big fight and Ally told Austin she was done writing songs for him. So now Ally writes songs for a girl named Talia Beoff (a huge popstar) but the songs are totally different from the ones she used to sing. Austin isn't doing so great either. His songs really stink and he is not very popular. So yeah, sorry to bore you with my future ideas but i needed to see if they where good ones. So yep, chapter 5 is coming soon (probably tomorrow).**

***Something I thought Ty would say (him and Ally would be terrible together in my opinion)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay! I think i will make one or two more chapters. Don't worry though, i will make more A&A fanfics. So this chapter is rather dramatic. I'm feeling rather dramatic. Thanks for all the comments and favs :) ~Britt**

"Austin, have you completely forgotten about Dez? You have been hanging out with Ty so much that you and Dez haven't had ANY time together!" I practically screamed in his face. Cece and the Blues had been here for five days and they where leaving in three days. In all the time they had been there, Austin had been spending all of his time with Ty. He didn't even have time to work on a new song, much less hang out with his best friend. Dez hadn't been around the store much either. Trish says he spy's on Ty and Austin most the time. Plus Austin has been a super-jerk recently.

"No, I have not forgotten about Dez! How could I? He's always bothering me." Austin responded angrily.

"He's not TRYING to bug you. You have just been completely ignoring him and he's feeling left out."

"He'll live with it. I gotta go meet Ty at the shoe store." He replied

"Why are you going to the shoe store?"

"Ty thinks my shoes look 'Amateur'." He said smiling

"Okay, how can SHOES look Amateur?"

"No idea. But seriously, Ally, Ty knows what he's talking about. He is SUPER popular back in Chicago." Austin said the last part quietly.

"Why is being popular so important to you now? I mean, sure it will help with your career, but at what cost? Your best friend maybe? Your songwriter maybe?" I said angrily.

"You wouldn't leave me, Ally. You have no life besides working at Sonic Boom and writing songs for me."

"Who said that?"

"Ty."

"That guy's a jerk. He is completely changing you, Austin." I replied, tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked to get them away. "You know what? Just leave, okay? You need some time to think about what a jerk you are. First Dez, now you are hurting me. You were one of the only people I thought liked me as me. Uptight, nervous, 'boring' me. I guess I was wrong. You just used me to get up high enough and now you dropped me. You are… Oh my gosh, I can't even think of words to describe you!"

"Whatever." Austin said, picking up his coat and walking out of the practice room. "I'm going to Chicago with Ty anyway. He said I could stay with him for a bit, while I make my Chicago debut." After he left. I started sobbing. He was one of my best friends. And it bothered me even more that he was leaving Dez. Dez totally looked up to him and they had been friends since kindergarten. I know being popular was important to Austin, but he had always been more about having fun. He never took anything seriously and was calm and "Chill". Now he looked uptight,angry, and dead serious about being a "big deal". But for some reason when he said Ty would make him popular, I didn't think he was talking about worldwide popularity. More like a city or a town or… School? Why would Austin want to be popular at a school? I don't go to school with him, Dez and Austin go to a public school and my dad put me in a private school. I decided to call Trish. She knew everything about everybody (and if she didn't she could easily find out).

"Hey Trish"

"Hey Als! What's up?"

So I told her the whole story.

"Wow. I didn't think Austin cared about school popularity."

"I don't know if he does. It's just a guess."

"I see. Hmmm... Well, my sources say he either they didn't know he even went to their school, or that he's completely invisible most of the time."

"So do you think that's why he's being a jerk?"

"I dunno. How about you talk to Cece and Rocky about Ty?"

"Okay. They should be here to rehearse soon." As if on cue, Cece and Rocky entered. I said bye to Trish and then went and talked to the girls about the problem.

"Well, Ty isn't exactly popular at school. He just thinks he is." Cece said.

"And he's kinda full of himself, but he's a nice person." Rocky quickly added. "I think he just wants to be friends with Austin because he thinks Austin will gain him some popularity."

"Girls kinda hate him though." Cece said smiling.

"I still don't see why Austin is not outgoing at school, I mean he's so… outgoing." I said perplexed.

"Not at school. I'm not sure why, but he just isn't. He doesn't really do any sports or glee club or mathletes or anything." Dez said, entering.

"Well maybe school just isn't his thing. I mean, how popular you are at school doesn't matter. No matter how popular you are, even if you don't think so, there is always people and a God that loves you." I said.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Dez said, and for the first time since I had met him, Dez had an idea that didn't involve an exotic animal and some type of messy food.

**So yeah. Austin is being a jerk. I decided to write about something that really bugs me. School popularity. I think its fine to be popular, as long as you don't obsess over it. As long as you remember " No matter how popular you are, even if you don't think so, there is always people and a God that loves you." you will be fine. I personally was not too popular in school (i am now homeschooled but not because i wasn't popular). I do have a lot of publically schooled friends and it makes me sad when they obsess over being popular. I love my friends, no matter how popular they are and i think Ally does too. So yes Austin was being a really big jerk, and yes, he isn't popular in school. Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Expect a lot of happy tears from Dez :). oh and yeah Ty wants to be popular at school (i think anyone who watches SIU knows that) but he is not a mean person. Thanks again for the supportive comments, they mean the world to me :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**So hi everybody! This is the last chapter :(. But don't worry I am going to be writing other stories :). If you have any requests for a story (I will do any Disney show except the cartoons [including XD shows]) please PM me and i will see what I can do. Sorry for making Ty a bit of a jerk. He apologizes in this chapter though :). I think i will work on Dez's Great Adventure next but we'll see. Thank you all for your support!~Britt**

"Hey Austin?" I said into the telephone.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry for being so mean to you. I don't understand why you were mean to me though."

"I… was just… oh I don't know, Ally! I just wanted to be popular for once. I am really really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Dez."

"You are popular with us, and that's all that matters."

"Thanks. I was being really mean."

"Um, yeah." I laughed.

"Please don't be mad at Ty. He didn't mean to say all that stuff about you. He doesn't know you."

"I'm not mad at Ty. I understand that he wanted to be cool for once."

"Okay good. I really like Ty. He's a good friend. I told him about my school issues and he just wanted to help."

"I know Austin, I know."

Later at Sonic Boom:

Ty, Rocky, and Cece entered the store.

"Oh my gosh! Ally I am truly sorry. I really am sorry I said that stuff about you. I didn't know enough about you to judge you so fast." Ty said quickly. He looked truly sorry. It was all over his face. "and I'm sorry about almost taking Austin away from you guys. I just thought that if I was friends with an internet sensation, then I would be popular and people would actually take me seriously."

"Ty, I forgive you. What you said hurt, but I knew it wasn't true." I replied, with a smile. Ty looked extremely relieved.

"And Ty, you do have people who think you are cool and take you seriously. I do." Austin said.

"Thanks man. You are a real friend." Ty answered happily.

"I'll be back in a sec. I gotta go make something right." Austin said, and hurried off.

"What's he doing?" Cece asked.

"Talking to Dez." Me and Trish said at the same time. A few minutes later Dez and Austin came walking back into the store. Dez was crying tears of happiness and Austin had a huge grin on his face.

"We're all good here?" Austin asked.

"Yep!" Everyone responded

"Good. Ty, do you want to hang with me and Dez?" Austin inquired.

"Yeah. If it's okay with Dez. Man, I'm sorry for stealing your best friend." Ty apologized.

"All is forgiven." Dez said waving his had in a dismissing gesture. So the three boys walked off.

"So Rocky, you ready to sing tomorrow night on Shake It Up?" I asked.

"I guess. But something doesn't seem right about the song."

"What?" Me, Cece and Trish asked.

"I think we should all sing it."

"Huh? How are we gonna do that? We all can't go to Chicago." I said.

"We could record it here and then the dancers can perform to it!" Trish said.

"Brilliant!" Cece yelled. So we recorded (me rather shyly). Two nights later me, Austin and Dez tuned into Shake It Up, Chicago! And watched Cece and Rocky dancing a spotlight dance to our song.

"Here is the BRAND NEW song performed by: AUSTIN MOON, TY BLUE, DEZ XAIVIER, TRISH JOHNSON, ALLY DAWSON, AND OUR VERY OWN ROCKY BLUE AND CECE JONES!" Gary Wilde said into the mic.

"Gary's talking about us!" Austin practically yelled.

"SHHH!" Trish held a finger up to her lips. "It's starting!"

_**ROCKY:**The party never stops until I arrive_

_I've been waitin for this moment all night_

_I came here to bring this place tonight_

_Woah_

_**ROCKY & CECE**: I'll be hittin the floor while you're watching me you know_

_I gotta a fire burning up in me lets go_

_I don't wanna wait so baby_

_Dance with me now_

_**All The Girls:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Ally:**Move to the sound_

_**All The Guys:** (Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Austin: **Dance with me now_

_**Rocky:**Can't ya see me catching your eye_

_I like the way you move in those flashin lights_

_**You** can roll with my baby that's alright, alright yeah_

_**Rocky & Ally:**I'll be hittin the floor while you're watchin me you know_

_I gotta a fire burnin up in me lets go_

_I don't wanna wait so baby_

_**Trish: **Dance with me now_

_**All Girls:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Cece:** Move to the sound_

_ **All Guys:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Dez:**Dance with me now_

_**All:**Come on get down_

_Dance with me now_

_**Ty:**C'mon babe I've been waiting for an hour past when_

_I never wanna see a night like this one end_

_**Austin:**A night like this one end_

_**All:**Dance with me now_

_(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_ **Rocky:**Move to the sound_

_ **All:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Austin:**Dance with me now_

_**All:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_ **Ally:**Move to the sound_

_ **All:**(Dance with me dance dance with me dance with me)_

_**Rocky:**Dance with me now_

**Song: Dance With Me Now by Savvy. I DO NOT OWN!**

And so, that is the story of how we met some great friends from Chicago. Oh and BTW: The knees of Dez's pants are STILL stuck to the ceiling.

**So yeah thats the end. Thank you guys so much. you have inspired me to write another story (dunno what it is yet). I was really worried no one would read it and that people would think it was dumb so your support means the world. God Bless you all and until the next story.~Britt**


End file.
